The Little Match Girl and Her Glass Slippers
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: It was a cold January night after a long day with little sales for thirteen year old Blake. The night was cold, and she was hungry. It was forbidden, but one little match couldn't hurt anyone, in fact, it may keep her warm through the cold night. Little does she know, the matches have a little bit of wintery magic! First in the Fairy Tale Series.


Twitch. 'What? How? I tried my best. How did I possibly get caught?' Twitch, twitch. 'What did I do wrong?'Twitch. 'T-This isn't going to end well... How am I going to leave? Let's see, the guards are guarding the doors at the front, but that'd be the obvious escape. Ok, what else, the windows, NO that's out in the open! Think! THINK! THINK! Oh, wait a second. Wasn't there an air vent out in the hallway? Yeah, good thinking, Blake. '

I ran to the hallway, dodging several men coming after me. I looked up and jumped, clingy the crystal chandelier and picking at the air vent and eventually breaking the lid free. I gave the chandelier a swing before launching myself through the tiny space. I crawled quickly through the vent, eventually finding an exit and running off, luckily, with a loaf of bread in my arms.

...

"I'm home." I murmured, stumbling into the little cabin where my mother was busy fixing my younger brother's only tunic, which he had ripped. Idiot. My older brothers were all discussing something about the harvest and how they hoped it'd be much better this year rather than running out of potatoes and corn so early on. It was January, a very cold one in that. I lived in the Utopian mountains of "Uninhabited" parts of Isolimbee, a territory of Vale, but in reality, everyone wanted to hide that that's where Vale dumped criminals and the escapee faunus slaves hid there.

"Blake, did you get the bread?" my eleven year old brother, Rick asked. I nodded and set it on the oak table. Rick grinned before giving me a suffocating hug. "HORRAY! FOOD!"

"Y-Yeah, I got it. Who knew a vacation home was so hard to rob?" I commented.

Rick clung to me a bit longer before shouting, "HEY EVERYONE! IT'S GRUB TIME!" Everyone rushed to the table at the speed of light, nearly knocking Rick and I over. Mother walked over to us and slammed her hand on the table, giving us 'The Look'. Well, that's what Terra and Jason called it. We younger kids called it, 'She's Gonna Blow!', but it really didn't matter. If you were getting, 'The Look' followed by a sigh, she's was just irritated, it's when the look included eye and rapid ear twitches that you needed to be worried. Mother sighed, much to everyone's relief.

"Let me split it so everybody gets some." Mother said, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Of course, Mother." Terra said in a superior voice. Terra always thought she was better than everyone else. She was twenty at the time, and had discovered her powers as a mage years prior when I fell ill. Ever since then, she had been nothing but a pain in the butt and a show off. Terra had long black hair that reached the floor, normally in a braid, red eyes, violet cat ears, and a pale complexion. Terra had self pierced her ears, having two big gold hoop ear rings. I sighed. It took a lot of selfishness to waste money on items such as those while your family starved.

"Here, this is yours Jason." Mother handed Jason a small piece of bread. "Terra, Isaac, Drake, Marco, Nate, Liam, Kevin, James, Blake, Patrick." Mother continued to pass out small pieces of the loaf I had stolen to us all in order. My father grinned and grabbed the last piece of bread, breaking it in half, he handed it the bigger half to my mother.

"And tonight, a feast!" Father exclaimed in happiness. I grinned before nibbling a bit on my piece of bread. That was the first time any of us had eaten in weeks. It felt like last Christmas' feast. We would've hunted if the animals hadn't been over hunted this winter by the pesky vacationers that were spending their January here. Was it a plus or a minus that they were going to start dust mining out here? I mean, more jobs, but all dangerous ones in that. I wouldn't be surprised if my brothers decide to work there instead of following in our father's footsteps as a carpenter and part time hunter.

"That's enough, Mathew, it's just bread." Mother said, lying a hand on Father's shoulder. He grinned, those cat ears still twitching in glee.

"It's been a while, Vivian, don't you feel hungry?" Father asked.

"I ignore it." Mother said coldly. She'd never admit how bitter everything's made her. She put her life on the line several times, only to be abused by ungrateful humans. In the back of her mind, I know that she hoped for that man that saved me to come back. Why? I had no idea. All I knew was that he saved all of us from a burning cabin back in Vale.

"Just eat before ol' Ricky takes the bread from you." Father laughed. It was true, Ricky had been eyeing up everyone else's portions. I giggled, before handing the little boy the remaining of mine.

"Here, you're probably hungrier than I am." I said. Ricky grabbed it and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Thank you." he mustered, mouth still full.

"PATRICK! WHERE ARE YOUR MANORS!?" Mother scolded.

"He's hungry, they don't exist." Father laughed. I chuckled before walking up to the loft where we kids slept. I looked in the mirror as I de-tangled my hair with my fingers. In my reflection, I saw an underweight, raven headed seven year old staring back at me. I had bright yellow eyes that looked maybe a bit too desperate for change, violet cat ears that twitched much from the cold air that filled the hovel I called home, along with a few scrapes and bruises from work. I removed my frostbitten fingers from my long hair and crawled under my blanket over the piles of hay that served as a bed. I looked up at the painting of the stars on the ceiling and closed my eyes to sleep.

"Night." I murmured.

...

"GET UP!" Ricky yelled, throwing himself over top of me. I squirmed a bit under his weight, trying to knock the kid off of me.

"Rick, get off of me!" I exclaimed.

"No, you have to get up, sis. We have to go play!" Ricky said, crushing me more.

"Off, you oaf! Besides, I can't play today. I have work." I managed to shove the little boy off of me. Ricky pouted.

"Why?" Ricky complained.

"Because if everyone who can works, we have slither of chance for actually food." I hissed, getting to my feet and dusted myself off. I ran over to the old oaken dresser and grabbed a bunch of matches, shoving them into my pocket, I ran out of the cabin and to my own little corner in between the quilt stand and the pottery stand. I looked around. People were running around, doing their daily business. Like any other day, the heavenly smell of the bakery across the street quarreled with the smell of cow manure from the farms. Like any other day, the neighbors came to buy my matches and gave me a pretty rose.

And as expected, the tourists looked at me like I was from another planet. The little girl had gave me an invitation to a ball at the White Castle not far from here, but was quickly scolded by a servant and drug away. I tucked the paper into the pocket of my apron and continued my work, trying to convince the many people to buy matches, but as usual, barely anyone complied.

...

By the end of day, I was dodging the busy streets, trying to get home. I had regretted wearing my mother's old wooden shoes rather than sucking it up and wearing my good boots I had been saving for the Golden Lion Festival. I eventually hit an ally, and I shrunk up against the wall. My family was going to be pissed when they found out I had only sold three of the eight matches. I shivered a bit, the cold nipping at my toes and bare cat ears. I sighed and got out a match and lit it. Inside the flame, I saw an odd image. It was a table filled with food, a feast if you will. I shook my head and blew it out, then suddenly a feast appeared in front of me. I crept closer to the table and looked at the plates before me.

"T-Tuna..." my mouth watered. On the table was a large loaf of bread next to my big, grilled tuna, then twice baked potatoes, beef veggie stew, and a fine wine. I grabbed a fork and began to eat some of the tuna, which was even better than I could've ever imagined.

After the delightful meal, I lit another match. This time, I saw fine clothes, delicate and embodied with gold and accented with pearls. I blew out the match and then a giant oak wardrobe, decorated with gem stones and gold appeared. I looked inside, and found a beautiful mossy green ball gown with pearl buttons down the front and back and had white lace trim. Hanging on a hanger was a fine fur coat and several golden necklaces. I sighed. There was no way I wasn't going to wear such a beautiful dress without bathing and brushing my hair. I pulled out one more match, lit it, then blew it out. I exited the wardrobe and rushed to the vanity where a washing bowl and hair brush lied among other cosmetic products. I quickly washed up, then I ran the golden brush with diamond accents through my long black hair. After that, I ran into the wardrobe and put on the ball gown, the coat, and the many necklaces. After tripping, I noticed I had missed something in the wardrobe, a crystal clear pair of glass slippers.

"Glass?" I questioned as I slipped my feet into the pair. "It's like these shoes were made for _me_ and nobody but me." I twirled around in my gown, then rushed back to the vanity to put on a gentle layer of makeup, gold eyeliner, mossy green eyeshadow, mascara, and light pink lip gloss. My hair had never been so perfect in my opinion, cascading down my back with no mats. I twirled around then sighed.

"Why am I all dressed up with nowhere... to go... The ball!" I exclaimed, pulling out a match and lighting it. "I need transportation." I murmured as I blew it out, revealing a big carriage of gold being driven by a spunky orange haired girl with a big personality. I hurried into the carriage and it took off, taking me through the small town, up the mountain, and to the white palace. Lights eliminated the building, and people in big ball gowns were walking in elegantly. I slowly made my way to the entrance. The guards excepted my invitation I had grabbed from my old dress before letting me in to gaze at the large, extravagant ballroom.

"Who is that?" one person asked.

"I don't know, she looks like a princess." another said, pointing at me. I was no princess, I barely ever got to eat.

"She must be, look at the detail on her dress. It's the handiwork of quite the seamstress." the first person whispered. I felt a few butterflies in my stomach.

"She is as pretty as the heiress herself." the second person added. I looked around. I couldn't find the girl that had invited me until -

"You actually showed up." a voice came from behind. I turned around to see the girl from hours ago behind me. She looked like a fresh, clean and clear snow flake! The girl had icy blue eyes that shimmered with a slither of happiness, soft looking white hair that was kept in a side ponytail while her bangs brushed to the left of her forehead, and snow white skin. She was wearing a silver gown that had a white snowflake pattern over it (See 2013 Holiday Barbie for what the dress looks like) and a small silver tiara with an ruby in the shape of an apple on it.

"Y-Yeah, I was able to clean up for the occasion." I stuttered.

"It's nice to formally meet you. My name is Weiss Schnee, it is a pleasure meet you, miss..."

"Belladonna. Blake Belladonna." I curtsied.

"Well, I'd like to thank you once more for attending. It's nice to have someone my age here for once." Weiss said.

"Thanks for inviting me. What do I do here?" I asked.

"It depends. They'll start dancing soon enough, but in the mean time, it's a great oppertunity to meet new people. Or there is always the garden." Weiss suggested.

"May I see this garden you speak of?" I asked.

"But of course, I shall lead you there now." Weiss smiled, beginning to walk off. I followed her out of the ballroom and into a large rose garden. I looked around at the many, many, many different types of roses that surrounded me. Weiss finally got to the fountain and sat down. "It's nice to have someone to speak to for once. I feel as if I'm the loneliest person in this world at times."

"Don't you have friends?" I asked.

"No, everyone thinks I'm nothing more than a spoiled brat. They never even give me a chance. So I tend to bottle things up, you are a strange exception." Weiss admitted, picking a bright red apple from the tree that hung above our heads. I sat next to her.

"Why did you invite me of all people?" I asked.

"You looked cold and lonely yourself. I thought maybe you might give me a chance to be a friend."

"Then let's be friends. I'll visit you when I don't have to work." I suggested.

"No, I live in mainland Vale. I am only here for a limited amount of time."

"Then next time you come here, we can hang out." I smiled. Weiss perked up.

"Yes, I shall see you next time." Weiss grinned. DONG DONG! I froze. "What's the matter, Blake?"

"I-I have to go home, my parents will wonder where I am..." I said sadly.

"B-But you just arrived!" Weiss complained.

"And I'll see you tomorrow." I said with a smile. "I must leave now, goodbye, Weiss." I said as I rushed out of the garden and to my carriage. As the cab took off, I watched the palace and Weiss fade away.

...

I walked back to the little corner and lit the last match. In the flame, I saw Weiss, lying in a glass coffin with dainty little fairies lying red roses all around her pale, lifeless body. I gasped.

"N-NO!" I exclaimed. "Please, somebody save her, don't let this happen." I murmured through some tears. In the flame, I then saw Kevin lean in and kiss her gently, and those blue eyes opened. I sighed in relief and blew out the candle. Suddenly, the cold hit me. I looked at myself. I was back in my worn blue dress and white apron, barefooted, and everything the candles provided me was gone. I sunk down against the wall and closed my eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

...

Ruby P.O.V.

I rushed through the streets, eventually finding an ally to hide in. The boys would never find me there. I looked to the wall across from me. Propped up against the wall lied a pale cat faunus girl, surrounded by burnt out matches. Poor thing. Must have froze to death and had been using the matches to try and keep warm.


End file.
